Pleasure boats are built with one or two bilge pumps, for example. Each pump system typically has a manual ON switch, a float switch which detects water in the bilge, and a 12-24 volt bilge pump.
The wires connected between the power supply, the manual switch, the float switch, and the bilge pump are connected together in the bilge of the boat. There are many ways to connect the components of a bilge pump system. However, a common problem is twofold. Firstly, the installer must reach into the bilge to connect the wires to the components and wrap tape around the connections to prevent corrosion. This is quite awkward. Also, when it comes time to trouble shoot a bilge pump system problem, the technician has to reach into the bilge and unwrap the tape, or disconnect wires to expose the various wires and connection to check with a volt meter to determine if there is a defective component. This procedure is awkward and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bilge pump breakout box to aid in the installation and troubleshooting a bilge pump system.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.